Sayama Makoto
Makoto Sayama (狭山 真琴, Sayama Makoto) is a Shinigami who runs a flower shop in the Rukongai. Appearance ﻿ Voluptuous, with large curves and a slim figure hidden under her dress, Sayama is all but humble in her appearance. She has long, golden-blonde hair that flows past her lower back, and brilliant blue eyes. Her most common attire is a long pink gown, with a white collar and undershirt, and simple, brown shoes. Sayama has fair facial features, wide hips, and long legs, making her fairly popular with the Rukongai men, though she always politely declines their advances. Personality﻿ Sweet, kind, and caring, Sayama is a speck of light in the filth that is the Rukongai. She runs a flowershop, and somehow (through unspecified means) collects rare and unique flowers from all around the world and both dimensions; both Soul Society, and the Human World. Because of her profession, people journey to see her, making her section of the Rukongai one of the cleanest in Soul Society. Happily wealthy, Sayama acts motherly to most of the children in her district, often giving them food and shelter when they desire it, and protecting them from anyone chasing them, regardless of the reasons why. Also honest and forthcoming, Sayama will not tolerate crime in villany in her presence. She has an innate sense of rightousness, easily able to differentiate between right and wrong and pass her teachings on to others. The ones she teaches are usually children, who disregard her teachings only for her to chastise them when they do something wrong. Because of this, she may be seen as slightly naive for believing she can change them, but she carries on regardless. Sayama is always reluctant to engage in combat, but when she does, she is precise, close, and calculating. She doesn't enjoy speaking to her aggressor, because she knows she is causing them harm, and will feel bad if the enemy convinces her to stop fighting. Regardless, Sayama is good in a fight, and isn't afraid to let people know so if they attempt to attack her. Background Sayama was born to her parents in one of the cleaner districts of the Rukongai (in the single digits). Her parents owned a flower shop there, and were loved by the costumers, who were either wealthy souls or shinigami. Sayama's parents aquired the flowers needed to run their shop through numerous "hamless" undergound dealings with renegade shinigami who visited the human world. With the use of a Senkaimon, it wasn't hard for these shinigami to collect flowers on their travels, and simply bring them back to her parents for a percentage of their profits. Things were peaceful. As Sayama grew up she befriended the neighborhood children, and lead a relatively peaceful life. During her childhood, Sayama discovered her ability to use her spiritual powers, but kept them secret, believing that letting other people know would only lead to trouble (Shinigami coming to abduct her, leaving her parents to wonder what happened to her). From that day on, she trained in secret, honing her abilities the best she could on her own, and eventually discovered her Zanpakuto, which she readily became proficient with. After her parents passed away from natural causes, Sayama inherited their flower shop, and has kept it going on her own ever since. ﻿ Powers and Abilities *'Zanjutsu Specialist:' Sayama is proficient in the art of Zanjutsu. Her style mainly reflects upon her desire to protect others; it is mostly defensive, only allowing her to move in to attack when it is necessary to do so. When she does go on the offensive, her strikes are conserved, accurate, and careful, making sure not to purposely make any openings, hoping not to make herself vulnerable. *'Great Spiritual Energy:' In terms of energy reserves, Sayama's is as large as someone's who only spends their spare time perfecting it; not extremely large, but enough to last her in short bouts of combat. Which, considering she is not actively engaged in combat, and doesn't partake in training regularly, is relatively good. *'Hohō Practitioner:' One of the four basic skills for any shinigami to learn, Sayama's proficiency in Hohō is relatively good. She's capable of moving at high speeds using Shunpo, and, even without using it, utilizing her speed in her swords strikes and dodges. Sayama, while not the fastest in Soul Society, possesses great speed, and can use it effectively in battle. Zanpakuto ' Teinen' (諦念, a heart that understands truth) is the Zanpakuto of Sayama Makoto. It is a Constant-Release type, and as such, is always in it's shikai state. : Shikai: In shikai, Teinen takes the form of a katana, about chest-height to Sayama herself. It has a black hilt and simple square steel guard, and, despite it's shikai state, has a sheath, allowing Sayama to carry it around on her back. Because it is a Constant-Release Zanpakuto, it releases a constant stream of energy, allowing skilled shinigami to identify it as Sayama's Zanpakuto. :: Shikai Special Ability: Teinen's ability is a testament to its master's defensive nature. When an aggressor strikes the blade of Teinen with their own Zanpakuto, the aggressor's sword will shake uncontrollably, compelling it's master to back away or stop attacking. This is caused because the spirit of Teinen, when coming into contact while defending with an aggressor's zanpakuto, sends a strong wave of emotion, usually shame, regret, or humility, through the blade to the owner's Zanpakuto. The other Zanpakuto spirit feels this, and compells their master to stop fighting. Further agitation of this special ability may cause the blade to crack or shatter completely, depending on the damage done. This ability also pertains to ranged abilities used within proximity of Teinen, that are aimed at Sayama. Though the attack would be mostly sucessful, Teinen sends the same wave of emotion through the traces of reiatsu the technique leaves in the air, achieving relatively the same effect as the physical manifestation of this ability. Excessive use of ranged attacks can cause them to either backfire, and harm the user, or turn on the user completely, if the technique contains some kind of intellegent nature. Because of the nature of this technique, Sayama has named it Haji ''(恥, ''Shame). ::: Jin (仁, Compassion): Is the second and final shikai ability of Teinen. When the opponent's Zanpakuto reaches the point where it begins disobeying it's master (i.e., the blade breaking, or a ranged attack refusing to activate, backfiring on the user, or in the case of an intelligent ranged attack, turn on the user), Sayama can command Teinen to send out an immensely powerful wave of emotion. This wave severs all contact between the opponent's Zanpakuto and it's master, breaking the blade down to the hilt, and sealing the Zanpakuto. The effects of this move wear off when Sayama runs out of reiatsu, or ceases to feel threatened. Trivia *Sayama is the only character of Wahpah's to feature a background.﻿